Different Moon
by Beesmama
Summary: What if Alice had a vision before the cliff diving? Of Laurent trying to kill Bella. Will Edward make it in time? What if he does? Will he stay? Please review! Chapter 5 to come and the rating will be changed to an M.
1. Chapter 1

As much as I would love owning it, sadly 'Twilight' belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

_**This is my take on how I think New moon should have went down. Starting in the meadow Bella has just arrived. Maybe Alice has a different vision that Edward has to deal with. He will need his families help. Chapter. 10 Page. 225. **_

**Chapter 1**

When I made it to the meadow I realized it wasn't the magical place Edward and I once shared. It was still breathtaking and the soft white, purple and yellow wildflowers blow in the subtle breeze. The sun hazing the perfectly round meadow, almost so round it made you think it was man made, with buttery sunshine but, the magic I was expecting wasn't here. My beautiful hallucinations that I came looking for weren't here. I dropped to my knees in disappointment. It felt just as the Cullen's house did when I went looking for my delusions there. I repeated the words again in may head that he said the last day in the forest:

'_It will be as if I'd never existed'._

I had let my presumption get the best of me. I was glad that Jacob wasn't with me. I never let him or anyone else, for that matter, see me like this, an empty shell. The hole inside of me ached and I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hold myself together. I couldn't help but to think that maybe if Jacob had seen me like this he would understand why we could only be friends, maybe even let go of the hope for more. Deep down inside I knew that it wouldn't change anything. I may have already pushed him away that night we went to the movies. It was only two weeks ago, but it felt like a life time. My day's were cold and dark without my own personal sunshine.

All of a sudden, my thoughts paused, the hair on my arms stood up. I felt as if something was watching me. I scanned the rim of the forest and wiped my head to the left when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure moving toward me and my heart started beating uncontrollably. I squinted my eyes against the light to see in the shadows, my mouth dropped with surprise. It was Laurent, one of the nomad vampires that the Cullen's and I ran into last summer. He looked the same as he did last time I saw him, almost exactly. As he walked towards me, my eyes scanned his face. He smiled and his teeth glistened in the light. My eyes locked to his and my body clenched when I noticed his eyes were crimson red. I had been expecting them to be topaz like Edwards and the rest of the vegetarian vampires.

Edward had told me Laurent had went to Denali after our run, last summer, in the clear with James and Victoria. They were a small coven of nomad vampires that came across the Cullen's and I while playing baseball. James was a tracker and he decided to make me his next target. He almost succeeded but Edward and his family took care of him. Victoria was his mate, she got scared off and we didn't hear from or see her after that. Laurent was tired of James' ways and disbanded from the small coven before they started tracking me. Last I heard he decided to go and join Tanya's family in Denali. They are the other family of vampires that choose to live like the Cullen's. Laurent and one of the sisters, Irena, had grown quite fawn of each other.

Just then Laurent began moving toward me and stopped about fifteen feet away. He took a glance around then looked and smiled at me. The voice inside my head, the hallucinations I came looking for let out a low deep and defensive growl, that was the point I knew I was in danger. Edward's musical voice, in my head, was angry again, which meant I had gotten myself into a dangerous and reckless situation. The growl was the same deep and defensive one I heard in the clearing when James positioned himself to attack me. Then, Edward's voice told me _"play it coy, Bella." _

Just then Laurent spoke with his voice calm and smooth. I could detect a hint of triumph in it. "What do we have here? Well, hello Bella".

I used that as my cue to get to my feet. Edward's voice said _"Easy, no sudden movement." _I tried to do it as slow and smoothly as my human body would allow. I put my best fake smile on, " Hello, Laurent. What a surprise to see you here? Last I heard you were with Tanya's family in Denali."

" I was dear Bella, 'till recently. But the diet was becoming a little unbearable, so I decided to venture out on my own". he replied.

"Oh!" was all I could think to say. He didn't need to explain anymore. I could tell by the crimson eyes staring at me, his venture involved human blood. Edward's voice in my head screamed at me. " _Encourage him_". I paused for a minute fighting to keep the friendly smile on my face, but I knew that my eyes were showing my true feeling of fear that washed over me.

"Well… I hope you decide to go back to Irena in Denali. Edward gave me the impression you were making Irena very happy. As she you." I heard my voice shake as I spit out the last few words.

" I plan to go back when I have fulfilled my desires of this venture" he replied.

" What's that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"To cheat!" He answered quickly and smiled.

"Oh." I murmured. Not being able to pull my face together. Edward's enchantingly charming voice was screaming at me again. _"Try, Harder, Bella. You Must try HARDER!!"_ I couldn't think of what to say so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "What brings you to Fork's then?"

He chuckled. " I ran across Victoria on my venture. She told me what she's been up to since your '_Cullen's_' had their way with James.

" What would that be." I asked and cringed at the memory of last year when James almost killed me.

"You my dear!" was all he replied, still smiling.

"Huh?" was all I could fluster in response as Edward's growls filled my head.

"You see, she is looking for revenge. I though I would come down here and see if I could dig up any information that would help", stated Laurent

"Revenge?" I replied with a puzzled look on my face. Was she looking for Edward then?, Think I would be able to lead her to him?, I thought. "Sorry, your not going to find Edward or the Cullen's with me." I replied with a little resentment in my voice.

Laurent just shook his head and said " She's not looking for Edward or the Cullen's, Bella, Just you! She feels it seems better….mate for mate, you see?".

I shuddered and I could feel my face fall. I thought of the beautiful red headed nomad hunting me. I don't know if Edward would ever know what happened to me if she found me. Would he even care anymore?.

"You see Bella?, I think it might be your lucky day. Victoria plans a long and painful death for you, but you can avoid it." He smiled at his words as I tried to understand. If she didn't get me today, she would someday. At that point I couldn't hold it together anymore and I fell to my knees gasping.

"She will find me someday unless you think she will stop for some reason." I said

"Silly Bella. You're lucky I found you today", he said fallowed with a devilish smile, "I will make sure it's quick". His expression grew darker, compounding with my already grown weariness.

I gasped " You don't want to do that?, do you?" Edward's voice spoke again. _"Threaten him_!". "You will not get away with this!". I paused to gather some intimidation to add to the next couple of words, then as serious as I could, I boldly stated, "you don't want to end up like James". I tried to sound as threatening as possible, but I knew the fear was apparent.

"They will never know what happened. I'll make sure of it!. It's nothing personal Bella, you just caught me at a bad time and my thirst will conquer this battle." as he spoke, he started to get into a hunting position, teeth showing, eyes widened and adrenaline pumping

I couldn't bear to watch, I throw my hands over my face. I could only think one thing, 'If this is the consequence for loving Edward then it's worth it'. My love for him made up most of me and I wouldn't change that, not last year when I came face to face with James and not now. I felt a swift gust of wind brush across my side and I started tumbling. I was waiting for the pain to come, then I heard a deep growl. It reminded me of Edwards but it wasn't in my head this time. Unable to control myself, I slowly looked, scared that Laurent would be right next to me waiting. I looked and just for a moment, found myself in disbelief , "I must be dreaming, It was all a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream" I told myself.

In front of me was Edward, in his defence crouch, growls bellowing from his chest. This had to be a dream? But, in all my nightmares, Edward was always out of reach and now he was so close I could touch him. I tried to raise my hand but it wouldn't move. It was frozen, in shock like to rest of me. Just then, when I was sure they were about to lunge at each other, something caught their attention and they both swiftly turned the head to the right of the us. It took a few seconds for my human eyes to comprehend what I saw next, out of the forest, five big wolves came walking toward us, teeth showing and growling so loud, it made the ground beneath me shake. They were in a V formation and they all looked the same, but had their own unique differences. The one that was closest to me, as they approached, was a reddish brown and his fur was thick and shaggy. His eyes locked on mine and there was a strange familiarity there, but I couldn't place it, not that I should be able to.

"Stay very still, my love. Don't even breath!" Edward said and it wasn't 'till then I realized I as gasping and my heart was beating uncontrollably. The wolfs confirmed this to be a dream. With all the time I had spend with the Cullen's before, I've never seen or heard of mutant wolfs, but my dreams were never this real. My head whipped to the side as Laurent started moving back toward the forest with the same look of defeat he had last year when his coven was going to attack me and the Cullen's came to my defence.

"Don't forget the treaty! I'm not a danger to her. He is". Edward hisses. A few seconds went by before he spoke again, " I don't care that you crossed the line. You didn't know we would be here." he paused again. It's was like he was talking to the wolfs. This was a dream!. In the real world Edward couldn't read the mind of animals. "If you don't kill him I WILL!" he shouted and the wolf started walking in Laurent's direction. Laurent turned, and like a flash of light, he ran into the forest with the wolfs right on his tail.

Edward crouched down and placed his hand on my cheek. His skin felt the same as it used to and I gripped his chest, the sobs broke through me and I felt so weak. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up on his lap. I knew I shouldn't allow myself to get this carried away and was going to pay for this when I woke up, but I didn't care. I felt safe again in his arms and I was whole again. I would deal with the pain later if in meant I could be in heaven now. He pulled me to my feet and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm so… so sorry, Bella. This is all my fault." I could see the turmoil in face as he spoke. "How is this your fault? I came here on my own." I roared to him a little harsher then I intended.

"No matter what I do I can't keep you safe. When I'm here your in danger and when I leave your in danger. I can't win. All I want is what is best for you and I can't seem to find that. I shouldn't have been so selfish when we meet. I should of stayed away from you instead of pulling you into this world." he said and his face was torn between angry and misery.

"You are my world Edward. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead that day the truck almost crushed me. I love you and there is no world, no life for me without you!" I said

He gazed at me for a moment before he spoke. " You are my world to, Bella. I just want what's best for you and that is a normal human life."

"Don't tell me what's best for me. I know what makes me happy and that's you. Since you left I haven't been living just…dealing. I don't know why we are arguing. I'm going to wake you soon and I don't want to waste my last few minutes with you like this." I told him.

He looked at me with confusions and before he had a chance to speak Alice and Jasper came walking through to forests edge. Shortly followed by Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward stood up and placed me on my feet, keeping one hand around my waist.

Alice ran over and wrapped her arms around me in a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you are ok!" her voice still sounded like an angels.

"Where's Laurent?" Emmett asked.

"Your not going to believe this! The Quileute werewolf's came shortly after me and they took care of him. See the smoke off to the east there?". He answered.

Carlisle spoke with the most confused expression displayed upon his face." The werewolf's are back? I thought they were gone long ago?. I can't believe it!. They didn't try to break the treaty, did they?". confused expression he displayed on his face.

"No, they were concerned with what I was doing here, but I told them I wasn't here to harm her and that they didn't want to break the treaty. I told them I didn't care they crossed the treaty line. The leader Sam had to order the other one to relax more then once. I think his name was Jacob, he wasn't happy to see me here." He couldn't finish explaining because I gasped in shock. I tried to speak, but everything around me started to spin and that's the last I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in my room and there was a dim peach coloured light shining through the window. I glanced at the clock on the night stand and it read 5:45, I wasn't sure if that was morning or evening. I sat up on my bed and put my hands over my face waiting for the pain to hit. I knew after dreaming of Edward being so close and so real , I would be falling apart any minute. Just then a cold hand brushed across my arm and I looked up, he was still there smiling at me.

"Am I ever going to wake up?: I asked myself.

"You are awake, Bella. You been out for a few hours." He said with a half cocked smile.

If he wanted to play that way, we could. "If I'm awake then what are you doing here? I thought I wasn't good for you, I thought you were tired of pretending!" I proclaimed. His expression grew cold as the words came out of my mouth.

"I don't know what to say" he answered and sadness washed over his face. " I thought leaving would protect you. In the end, all it did was cause us both pain", His eyes pulled away a little to the right of mine as if feeling guilty. Edward gave a quick sigh then continued "When Alice saw you and Laurent in the meadow I came as quick as I could." he explained.

"Ok, I'm confused!" I muttered, "Alice saw me and Laurent in the meadow? and that's why you're here?" I asked him as the thought still processed in my mind._ Was this really happening? Did Laurent try and kill me, was Victoria hunting me down? seeking revenge for James death? Was Edward going to leave me again? _I couldn't help but to continuously juggle these thoughts in my head.

Bella, we have a lot to discuss, but Charlie is going to be home in a minute. He came home earlier and found you sleeping. He didn't want to bug you, so he went to get a pizza for your dinner." he said..

"Oh, I better get up. Does he know you and your family are in town? Should I not say anything? I asked not knowing what to say to Charlie.

"He doesn't know we are here, no one does. Oh, expect the Quileute and they wont say.." I cut him of mid sentence. "The wolfs!" I gasped and laid my head on the pillow. I forgot about the wolfs in the meadow and what Edward said about Quileute werewolf's. He said the leader of the packs name was Sam and one of the others was Jacob. Was it my Jacob? It couldn't be, that wasn't possible. Just then I heard the front door slam shut, giving the cue, Charlie was home. I had to pull myself together and fast before Charlie came up here. I got up and grabbed my bathroom bag and started for the door.

"Are you going to be here when I come back up!" I asked and prayed he would say yes. I need him to say yes, there was so many questions I needed answered.

" I need to go hunt now. I will be back in a few hours." He replied and I saw the dark bruise like circle under his eyes. I ran back to the bed and threw my arms around him, scared that he would be gone when I got back up. We stayed like this for a minute and he pulled away and slowly leaned in to kiss my forehead.

" I promise, I will be back" he said.

"What if Victoria's out there waiting for you, or, waiting for you to leave so she can get me?" I glanced at my surrounding and my body cringed at the thought.

"What! Victoria? Bella, why would you be afraid of Victoria? Just Because Laurent came back doesn't mean Victoria would. Her and Laurent aren't a coven anymore." He replied with a confused look on his face.

"Laurent told me that…that she wants revenge for James death. I told him that she wasn't going to find you or your family here and he said that she not looking for you guys. She's looking for me, she feels its better if it's mate for mate." I could see his face go cold as I talked, he got up and walked across the room. He pulled out his cell phone and was talking too low and too fast for me to make out anything he was saying.

"Charlie's going to be up here to check on you in a minute." he said looking down and still facing away from me. I got up and headed for the door, not wanting Charlie to come up. Edward would hear him coming and be gone in a flash and I wasn't ready for that yet.

I walked out the door and yelled down the stairs "Dad, are you home?"

"Yeah, Bells! I got pizza down here for supper." he answered.

"Ok, dad, I will be right down." I walked to the bathroom and slid myself down the wall. _What was going on? Edwards back!. Is it just because of Laurent?_ I had to force myself to think that so I couldn't get my hopes up, it would hurt too much when he left. The thought of it already ripped at the hole in my chest. _What's going on with this Quileute werewolf pack? Was it my Jacob that Edward was talking about? Is that what was going on down in La Push with Sam and his friend? There was five werewolf's and Sam's little 'La Push' gang was only four?_, But if you include Jacob it would be five. I sat there for a few minute trying to take it all in. Then I thought if I want the real answers I'm going to have to get them for Edward. With that thought I pulled myself up and walked over to the sink to wash my face.

Charlie and I ate in silence for the most part. I asked about his day and he about mine? I couldn't stop running the days events over and over in my head. I couldn't wait to see his beautiful face again. Seeing it today made me feel whole again for the first time since he left. I flinched at the thought of the last time I saw him and Charlie saw.

"Are you ok honey?. That Jacob thing isn't bugging is it?" Charlie asked with a bit of hesitance, unsure of how to deal with me and boys, but persisted because he knew something was bothering me.

"No, dad. I'm fine. Just thinking about homework." I answered trying to pull a smile to my lips to get him off my case.

"Oh, ok. What's on the agenda for the rest of weekend?", He asked and I could hear the worry in his voice. He is probably thinking that ,m I'm sinking back into my depression.

"Not much, mostly studying. I have to go to the grocery store tomorrow, as you probably noticed. All my time in La push lately has left the cupboards pretty bare." I responded and chuckled trying to lighten the mood and lead him away from asking me personal questions. He laughed and nodded. I took that as my cue to get up and start clearing the table. Part of me wanted to leave the dishes and run up stairs to see if Edward was there, but I knew he wouldn't be back yet. I couldn't bare to see that room empty again. I did the dishes and tidied up and rest of the kitchen. I was at a loss now. I felt a little grimy from being in the woods all day so I decided the best way to pass the time was to have a bath. I walked in the living room where Charlie was glued to his game and told him I was going for a bath and then to study. He only nodded and I retreated upstairs.

When I lied down in the bath, I knew it was exactly what I needed to unwind and clear me head. I needed to slow my rapid thoughts so I could sort them out. I would set the werewolf thing aside 'till I knew the whole story from Edward. I would have to deal with my feelings of Edward being here again. I was happy to see him, touch him, smell him and I thought of feeling of his lips on my skin. "_No, no, no" _I shook my head. "_I couldn't let my guard down, It would kill me if he left again_." I started to feel the hole ripping open again so I wrapped my arms around myself to hold it together. I would deal with the present and let the future play it's self out.

I was surprised, when I got back in my room, to see Edward already there waiting. His hunting usually took longer and then I noticed his eyes still had dark bruise under them. I knew that he didn't hunt. He looked at me with awe and shock in those dark eyes. That's when I realised I was only in a towel. I stopped keeping my pyjama's in the bathroom after Edward left.

"oh, I ..I wasn't expecting you so soon." I finally spit out and could feel the blood running to my cheeks. I looked down hoping not to show my embarrassment.

"Don't be sorrrry… It's my fault. I shouldn't have just come in like this. Things have changed and that would have changed your routine." He answered and when I looked up I saw him gulp and turn to look away. I was pleased to see the effect the vision of me gave him. I smiled. He stood up and walked to the window to leave. I ran to stop him. I put my hand on his shoulder and his body stiffened.

"Don't go. Please stay, I will grab my pyjamas and change in the bathroom." I murmured. He turned, not looking at anything, but my face then he put his hand on my cheek. My heart raced and I felt my legs wobble.

"Don't put yourself out Bella. It's your room. I will go." he smiled my favourite smile, then he was gone.

It took me a minute to get my bearings back and then I walked over to the dresser. I usually grab the first thing I see, which would be ratty old sweats. I looked in the drawer and nothing seemed right. I didn't want to look like I put any effort in this, but the sweats would be embarrassing. I grabbed a tank top and some short and threw them on not wanting to make him wait. I ran to the window, he was standing at the edge of the forest at the side of the house and was talking. His voice sounded annoyed and intense as he spoke. I could only make out a few of the words that he said with a little humph. _"That's her decision…..If that's what she wants…….. I would never, We'll see what she decides then, mutt_" Who was he talking to? Who would he call a 'mutt'? He turned and looked up at me. I stepped back and Edward was in front of me in the blink of an eye, and his face was full of agony and despair. He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed my hair over and over again. What happened out there that would have this affect on him?

"Edward, what's wrong?", I whispered and pulled away to look up at his face, which was still full of pain.

"I can't believe I did that to you! Seeing what you looked like in his head. I never knew that would be the affect leaving you would cause. I only wanted you to have a safe and normal human life." his words were filled with the same pain his face wore.

"Who's head? And what did you think would happen, Edward! You ripped my heart out when you Left. I always knew I wasn't good enough for you, but to hear you say it…" my face filled with angst and horror as I remembered. I had to fight back the tears in my eyes.

He put his hands on my shoulders and said "Look at me, Bella. I left because I wasn't GOOD enough for YOU! I knew you would never let me go so I lied. I never realized you would believe me so much. I told you hundred's of times before, You are my life. You own me, my every thought and feeling is filled with you and that will never change."

"I don't get it! If you loved me how could you handle being away from me. I was dieing without you." I whimpered.

"If you were putting me in danger and taking away my chance at a normal happy life what would you do? All I wanted was to save you from my dark and unnatural existence, my love." he explains. I backed up and sat on the bed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If my presents in his life was causing him that type of anguish, what would I do? I would change him if I was in his position. The conversation that me and Carlisle had when he tended to my blooded arm on my last birthday replayed in my head. Would I turn him if I though I was taking his soul?

He interrupt my thoughts "When I saw you in the mongrels head, it was agonizing…….I didn't know……Bella, I didn't intent for you to feel like that. I thought you would get over and move on. That's what humans do" .

"Who were you talking to out here?" I asked expecting it to be nobody.

"Jacob Black isn't happy to see me here. He wants me to leave you alone. He is very protective of you. I see you have been spending a lot of time with him?" there was bitterness and unsettling disappointment in his voice .

"He is my best friend, Edward. He's been helping my cope with all of this. He's been the light in my life since you left." I stopped talking when I saw the agony in his face again.

"He is dangerous, Bella. Young werewolves are not in control of their emotions. He could hurt or kill you in an instant and not even realise until it's too late. You should stay away from him" His voice gradually became more aggressive and loud

So Jacob was a werewolf and Edward wanted me to stay away from him. I couldn't do that. Jacob was part of my life and a big part of it, although, he is avoiding me and probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore anyway. Being a friend wasn't enough for him and that's all I could offer. "I don't think that will be a problem, Edward. Jacob doesn't want to be my friend anymore, because that's all I can give him. He wants more and I don't feel that way for him. You have my heart and always will." I looked up at him as I spoke the last few words. He put his hands on my face and looked deep in my eyes.

"I will never leave you again., you will always be in my heart too. I was dieing without you. Everyday was a pure and utter misery. I can't be away from you anymore, I don't want to hurt anymore and I don't want you to either." his words were so sincere. I could feel the tears filling in my eyes and then he pulled me towards him and the he kissed me. The kiss was long and extremely intense and passionate, making me weak at the knees. I pulled away to catch my breath not that I wanted to stop. Just for a second he looked at me with a confused look on his face, but his eyes burned with passion. The next thing I knew, he was on top of me, kissing me again. I could feel his perfect body press to mine, the feel of his cold skin brought me more warmth than any warm blooded man could. He was careful not to put his weight on me. This was beyond his normal boundaries and I didn't care, I needed it as much as he did. I started to unbutton his shirt, he grabbed my hand and let out a low, deep, frustrated, yet fearful growl. I just stared at him in a quiet shock. He looked towards the wall then back at me, "Bella, we can't. I want to, but I can't lose control." he whispered and there was that discerned look in his eyes again.

"I trust you wont hurt me. I know you wont hurt me." I pleaded and tried to continue. He stopped me again and lied down beside me.

"Tonight isn't the right time, I'm not at my best." he said looking up at the roof. The dark circle under his eyes confirmed that I shouldn't press it anymore.

"You should sleep, my love! I will be right here when you wake up." with that he started humming my lullaby. I had missed it so much when he was gone. I crawled up in his arms and was asleep before I knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Confrontation 

**When I awoke, I stretched and realised, I was only in my bed. I jumped up and looked around the room, I began to think it was all a dream. I started to panic and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. It was then, I heard Alice's quiet befriending voice "Good morning, Bella". She came walking out of my closest with a smile on her exquisite face, catching me so off guard, I almost fell out of bed. I started to calm down, but was still wondering where Edward was. He promised he would be here when I woke up. **

"**Hi, Alice! Where's Edward?" I asked trying to hide the disappointment so not to offend her. **

"**He went hunting with Emmett and Jasper. So I came to watch you, plus I missed you so much I couldn't wait to see you. It killed me to have to stay away from my best friend." I knew she wasn't overstating by the look of angst in her face as she spoke. **

"**I missed you too and was so unhappy that I didn't even get to say goodbye. I missed all of you and I'm so glad I got you all back." I said and got up and walked over to give her a big hug. "So when is Edward going to be back?" I asked hoping it would be soon. **

"**I think he is going to be a least a couple more hours they just left about an hour ago. How about we get some breakfast in you and we can catch up on the things that have happened over the last few months." she said as she headed for the door. **

"**Alice, wait!" I grabbed her arm before she could open the door. "Charles down there?. He doesn't know your families back. He will ask why you're in my room." she laughed as I explained. **

"**Silly, Bella. He left about a half an hour ago. There's a note downstairs for you." she laughed with some sarcasm in her voice. **

"**Oh" I murmured and started to follow her down the stair. When we got to the kitchen I saw my dad's note sitting on the table. **

**It read **_**'Bella I had to go assist the station. There's another missing hiker just outside of town. Should be home in time for dinner. If you need anything call the station and they will radio me. Charlie.' **_

**His mention of dinner in his note reminded my that I had to go shopping. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. "So we are going shopping." She asked with a smile beaming across her face. She would have seen the future of today's event shift as soon as I decided to go. **

"**Yeah, but I will do this one on my own. I don't want to have to deal with all your comments on what I eat." I answered with a sarcastic laugh. **

"**I want to come and I promise I wont say anything. You can't go shopping without me no matter what your buying. We will go to Port Angles so nobody can see us, and tells Charlie before you have a chance to explain to him that we're back." She said with her lips puckered out to make it look like she was pouting. It worked, after I ate, I went up stairs to get dressed and Alice ran home to get a car. As soon as I was done getting ready there was a knock at the door. I jumped at first, then laughed at my reaction. If Victoria was coming to get me, she wouldn't knock and Alice would have seen it. I pulled over my shirt and headed down stairs and there was another knock. Whoever it was, needed to get some patience. **

**When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Jacob standing there, he didn't look happy. His face was full of anger and disappointment which confirmed that he was here to talk about Edward and the Cullen's. **

"**Hey, Jake. I'm glad to see you. What happened yesterday I thought we were supposed get together?". I asked trying to open up the conversation. **

"**I just came be to tell you that….I don't think we can be friends anymore, Bella. I sorry but some things have came to light and I thought you should know." he proclaimed and I could see the pain in his face as he spoke. This told me that this wasn't what he wanted deep down inside. I just stood there in awe at the words coming out of his mouth. **

"**What things! You said I could always count on you, remember?." I said with a bit of anger in my tone. **

"**Things have changed and I have changed. Its better if we aren't friends. Actually!, it's not just better, it has to be that way. Plus, your precious Edward is back and you don't need me anymore". His tone was getting more angry as his words neared there end. **

"_**I**_ _**KNOW**_……..__you know the Cullen's are back, Jake. I know what you mean when you say you have changed but that doesn't mean anything.."

"Yes it does!" he interrupted. " What do you mean, 'you know that I have changed?'" His eyes were full of discontentment. "He told you didn't he? He broke the treaty and now it's **WAR**!!!" he screamed the last word into the air, his voice came out soundly with more fierce and more mature than normal. His hands where balled into a tight fist and he started trembling.

" Control yourself, Dog!" Alice's voice came from the top of the stairs, and then in a blink of an eye she was in front of me shielding me. "Get back Bella. He's not in control." she ordered with an intimidating and firm tone that was impossible to ignore. I stepped back and the look on Jacob's face made my regret it.

"I wont hurt her you crazy bloodsucker." he yelled at Alice. Alice let out a competitive growl.

"Stop it! you guys." I pulled on Alice's arm but it didn't even faze her so I jumped in between them. "I not going to let you guy fight over what's dangerous to me. Jake's my best friend, Alice and your are like a sister to me." I could hear the pleading in my voice as I spoke.

"This doesn't involve you Bella, they broke the treaty." Jacob said in a serious tone I wasn't use to hearing from him. This wasn't the funny and reckless Jacob I knew and loved. I believe Jake broke the treaty long before Edward did.

"Jacob, need I remind of the conversion on the beach last year when you told my about the Cullen's and the treaty. You broke it first! So what!. I'm not going to tell anyone and I'm not picking any sides either." I said trying to sound stern and forceful.

"Bella, I told you before I believed it was true. When I thought it was just a old Quileute legend. I can't believe you are just going to forgive them like nothing happened. He broke your heart, Bella. I thought he didn't want to be with you anymore. I thought you said that you weren't good for him!" Jacob was enraged, his eyes grew dark and his tone showed a scary side of him I didn't like.

"You don't know the full story Jake. It was to protect me, not to hurt me. He thought… wait. I don't have to explain myself to you." I was enraged now and didn't want to talk about this anymore. I saw Alice could sense it and she broke in "Jacob, Bella is a grown adult and she doesn't need you criticizing what she does and doesn't do."

"Fine whatever! I just came to tell you, we can't be friends anymore, Bella." he said and the pain was evident in his face as he turned to leave.

"Wait!. Alice can you give us a minute please." I asked as I pulled Jacob out the front door to the porch so she had no choice. Jake's skin was burning under my touch. When we got outside I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. We stayed like that for a few minutes " I missed you!" I said to him and he squeezed me a little tighter. I still want you in my life Jacob and I don't care about the vampire/werewolf thing either. Your Jacob my best friend. Even more, your like family and I can't loose you, I wont lose you. Edward is where my heart is. It's were it belongs, he completes me." he let go as soon as I said Edwards name and grew ridged.

"Bella, I'm not allowed to be your friend" he looked down at the ground as if he couldn't say the rest to my face.

"What, says who? The treaty? Or is it Billy?." I asked and I could feel my face grow redder with rage.

" It's the pack and the Alpha. They wouldn't let me, it's dangerous Bella. I can't be hanging around a bunch of leeches or leech lovers. The reason the werewolves exist is to protect our people from them. It's against all that is natural to us. I know you think there good Bella, but their not. They are dangerous, it's because of them, this is happening to me!" His face was twisted with anger and fury.

"Jacob, I doesn't have to be like this. You promised me you would always be there for me." I replied holding the tears back.

"But it does, Bella. I'm sorry I broke my promise, but things change. I've changed." He said this and gave me a hug and was gone toward the woods.

"Please?….PLEASE?…….**JAKE?**. Don't do this. I need you." I pleaded, but he was gone. All I could do was stand there and hope he would return. A second later Alice was beside me and started to rub my back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what to say." she whispered.

"Why does it have to be like this" I demanded, sobbing.

"Normally it isn't, at least not for normal people." She said and smiled.

"Yeah, most people run away from the things in horror movies and nightmares. I befriend or fall in love with them." I said and started to chuckle. Then I looked up and noticed that Edward's Volvo was parked at the side of the house. " How did that get there." I asked pointing toward the car.

" I went and got it remember, silly." she responded shaking her head.

" No, I thought it would be where you guys are living now is what I meant." I said

"Oh, I see. After you fainted yesterday in the meadow, Edward said he was staying and that means the rest of us are too. Which I might add we are very happy about." She gave me a tight hug. "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I took a plane back. We grabbed some things and drove back to Forks." She explain and started toward the car. "Let's get going. Edward will be back soon and I know the rest of the family is dieing to see you too."

"I need my purse." I said. I turned and ran upstairs to get it and grab the shopping list off the fridge. I couldn't shake the thought of a vampire in a grocery store, this would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

On the ride to Port Angles, we talked about what I was up to while they were gone. I explained how the first few months were pretty unbearable. I explained how Jacob brought me back to life and how I have been spending most of my time with him. I could not say much about anyone else because I really didn't know. After my months of being a zombie were over, I never really got close again. I told her how Angela, Ben, and Mike were still good friends, but everyone else didn't really care to deal with me. I was about to change the topic to about her and the Cullen's, but we were at the store. Of course, the 45-minute drive was cut in half with Alice's vampire style driving. She was no different than any of the other's when it came to drive at rapid speed.

As we were headed for the check out, I couldn't help, but to be surprised at how much Alice could find to buy at a grocery store. Nevertheless, Alice was an expert at shopping and I bet she could find something to buy at any store she went into.

"Alice?, I get the cleaning supplies but what's with all of that." I asked pointing at the pop chips, pop tarts, and other food items she acquired as we strolled down the aisles.

"There for you! You are going to be spending a lot of time the house so I thought it would be good to have some stuff on hand in case you get hungry." She said in her soft angelic voice.

"I am?" I asked surprised by her assumption. However, at the same time I had smile at the vision of being with my second family again.

"Remember?……I can see the future." she said in a humorous voice as she pointed to her head.

"Right, that's going to take some getting use to again." I said. There was a lot I would need to get use to again. Not that I minded, after all, this is what I have been dreaming for over the last few months. I was glad to be getting them back, especial Edward. I got butterflies in my stomach as I thought of being with him again. I pulled my hand to my stomach and Alice notice.

"Are you getting hungry again?" she question my actions.

"No, I'm fine. We can head back now." I said with a little too much anticipation in my voice. She noticed it and giggled.

"Ok, we will drop your stuff off and then head to the house." She said still giggling as she spoke. I was excited to see Edward and looking forward to getting some answers about what's been happening since they left last year.

"So Alice?, what have you guys been up to for the last few months?" I asked trying to get the conversation started without seeming invasive.

"Well…we went back to our house in Denali. Jasper and I were already there when the rest of the family showed up. We headed up there after your last birthday to get Jasper away. He was embarrassed about his behaviour and wasn't up for facing the family and you."

I cut in then "Why. It's not his fault. It's more my fault. I don't think he should have felt that way." I pleaded, feeling guilty that I drove them from there home.

"Bella, we all told him that, but he just needed to be away from all the emotion and temptation. It was too much for him. Everyone's feelings weighed heavy on him." she explained.

"Oh. I forget about that." I said. Jasper's gift was he could feel the emotion of others and could manipulate them or alter them. "Please, continue." I encouraged.

"Well, I had a vision of Edward leaving and I called him, but he wouldn't answer his phone. I called Esme and she explained that Edward decided, it was time to extract us from your life. That we were interfering with your chance of having a normal human life and it's just too dangerous for you. Esme was so upset for you and him, we all were. We all knew it would kill you two to be apart. Just like it would kill any of us to be away from our loved one, but Edward's mind was made up. He thought it was for the best and there wasn't anyone who could talk him out of it." She explained.

"I wish he wouldn't try to define what's best for me." I said in a sour tone.

"He's just trying to protect you because he loves you so much. I'm not saying it was right, but his heart was in the right place. He thinks of himself as a monster and he doesn't want to subject you to that. It truly killed him to be away, I promise you that." she said.

"His not a monster, I wish he would realise that. Yes, he could be if he wanted to be, but his not. He is kind, gentle, selfless, and I love him. Does he think I would love him if he was a monster?" I said in a defensive tone.

"I really don't know what he thinks about that, Bella. Nevertheless, I know he isn't a monster and I love him too. But, he didn't choose this life and he would trade anything to be human again. To be human with you." she said with sincerity.

"Alice, the day he left me he said his kind is easily distracted. What did he do to distract himself?" I asked hoping it didn't have anything to do with the Denali coven. I remember Edward saying that some of the girls had showed him interest.

She stopped the car and put in park. I was so into the conversation I didn't even realise we were back at my house. She grabbed mine hand before she spoke. "He was a mess too, Bella. He stayed away for a while, he just kept running. That's all I could see in my vision of him. We were all worried. Emmett and Jasper were going to look for him, but he kept changing course. He knew I would be looking for him and he didn't want to be found. A couple of months passed and he would call every so often to check in. Esme finally got him to come home. But, all he did was stay in his room, he was a zombie too. We all knew that he didn't want to be there, he was just there to ease Esme worries". she paused and looked at me. "Sorry, I shouldn't say anymore". I knew she could see the distress in my face as I listened to her describe Edward's pain.

"No!" I pleaded. "I want to know."

She hesitated and then continued, seeming unsure about the right choice of words. "He never talked about anything, he didn't play the piano, and he didn't hunt unless the thirst was too intense to control. Esme would just stand in the hallway, staring at his door, praying for Edward to emerge. Finally, he started interacting with the family, but still, it didn't even seem like he was even there. Jasper could only be in the same room as him for short periods. His soul was gone and Jasper described the emotion he put off as 'cold and dark'.

'Oh, how?" was all I could ponder. It was quiet for a minute as I took it all in. I wasn't happy to know he hurt as much as I did, but at the same time, it pleased me to know that he cared that much for me. "What lead up to your return? Why isn't he leaving again if he thinks it's for the best?" I asked.

"Well, we knew it wouldn't be long before he gave in and came back." she answered

"How do you know that?" I said curiously.

**********

"Well, at first nobody was aloud to mention or think about you. If I had a vision, he would freak out and tell me to leave you alone and stop looking for your future, but it isn't something I can't really control. I did my best but things kept coming through and he could see it wasn't much better for you then him. We all saw his decision to stay away from you crumbling and we were just waiting for something to push him off the edge." she said.

"Then you saw Laurent trying to kill me" I said. She just stared at me then looked away and I know that was just it. She was hiding something. "What, Alice! What did you see?" I demanded

"I just didn't see him trying to kill you, Bella. I saw…. him kill you". I cringed at her words. I just sat there thinking about what if Edward didn't make it in time. I would be dead right now. "Bella, as soon as he saw the vision in my thoughts he was gone. He didn't grab anything or say anything. He ran. After I filled the rest of the family in on my vision, we all got on a plane." she explained. I couldn't think, I was in shock

"Bella, if you don't want to tell Charlie we are back yet, then we better get a move on it because he will be here in about 10 minutes. I just had a vision of him leaving the station for the day." she said and I snapped out of my trance. I jumped out of the car and walked to the back to get my stuff, Alice beat me to it. We brought it in and I rushed to get it all packed so we could evade Charlie.

"You're going to have to tell him soon or later. I don't think him hearing from someone else is going to make the situation any better." she said. She was right, I might as well get it over with. I decided to make him some lunch to, hopefully, help put him in a good mood. As I started whipping up tuna sandwiches I saw Alice pinch her nose.

"That's one of the worst things I have ever smelled." she made a gagging sound as she spoke. I laughed

"This coming from the one who drinks animal blood." I said sarcastically and we both smiled. Then I tensed up as I heard the cruiser pull in the driveway.

"Bella! Where are you?" Charlie yelled as he walked through the door.

"Crap! I whispered, so only Alice could hear and she giggled. I playfully pushed her and smiled. "In here, dad. You will never guess who's here?" I yelled back.

"I have a pretty good idea." he demanded as he walked into the kitchen and locked eyes on Alice. He paused and looked around. "Oh." was all he could say when he realised it was Alice and not Edward. He relaxed and smiled. Alice ran over, gave him a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. He was putty in Alice's hands since she helped me when I got back from my near death experience with James. He couldn't help but worship her for saving him from the awareness of having to help me change and shower.

"Hello, Charlie. How have you been?" Alice asked in her magical voice.

"Good, dear and yourself?" Charlie replied still a little standoffish.

"I'm great now!" She said enthusiastically. Giving me a wink, that Charlie didn't catch. I figure this was my cue.

"Guess what dad? The Cullen's are moving back to Fork's. Esme didn't take to LA. She missed the small town living, she's like you that way". His face fell and worry shadowed over him.

"Bella, can I talk to you in the living room for a minute, Alone." Charlie said in his parental tone and started walking to the living. I rolled my eyes at Alice and followed. Little did Charlie know, Alice's super enhanced vampire hearing would enable her to hear us as plain as day.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Does this mean…. HE'S back too?" He asked in a sour tone I didn't care for.

"If by HE you mean Edward, then yes." I said in a defensive tone.

"Bella, I want you to stay away from him. He's a bad guy! To leave you like that in the woods, alone." I saw the pain wash over his face as he remembered that night.

"Dad, he left me on the path by the house. I was the one who went wondering through the woods. It was my fault, not his" I spit the words at him in a tone more angry then I intended.

"Don't defend him to me Bella! I forbid you to see him." He said in a stern tone.

"You can't forbid me to see anyone, Dad. I'm eighteen and I will make my own choice of who I will and will not see!" I was screaming now. My face was hot and burning red with anger.

"He's not allowed in this house, you understand me." He demanded. Tensions were high now.

"Fine, then don't except me to be around much then." I threatened him.

"Your grounded, that's it, I'm serious Bella." He yelled.

"No, I'm not. I didn't do anything, actually, I'm going out!" I boldly remarked and started for the stairs.

"Get back here. Don't walk away from me." He screamed, but I just kept walking as if I didn't hear him. I ran up to my room to grab a sweater. I went into the bathroom to release some of the tears that had been welling up in my eyes and then composed myself again. When I started downstairs again I could hear Alice and Charlie talking. I paused to see if he was going to start on her. I will lose it if he did, this didn't involve her.

"You don't know what it was like, Alice. She was so messed up when Edward left. I wont let him do that to her again!" His tone grew soft with the last couple of words.

"Charlie, it killed him just as much. That's part of the reason we are back. He was miserable and Esme couldn't bear to see him in pain anymore. None of us could. So, don't think he was happy about leaving!" She was getting defensive at the end.

"I don't care! I don't like this one bit." He responded.

"Charlie, they are going to do whatever makes them HAPPY! I don't think it's wise to try and get in the middle." she said. There was a pause in the conversation and I took that as my cue to enter. I walked right pass my dad and grabbed my purse off the table.

"Come on, Alice." I said storming toward the door. Charlie grabbed my arm to stop me and I turned and he glared at me.

"Bella" was all he said and I didn't respond. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again." He said in an apologetic tone.

"I know dad, but he isn't the bad guy you seem to think of him as. He loves me and I love him." I said

"Why hasn't he called or written to you." he asked.

"Because, he thought we were too young to do the long distance thing and he wanted me to move on and be happy. He is scared to even come and see me. He doesn't want to bug me again. That's why Alice is here to tell me that he is back and will stay away from me if that's what I want". I explained not knowing if he could, since, I was lying.

"Just be careful, honey. With your heart? I don't think I could handle see you broken again. I'm finally getting you back." he whispered and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, dad. I will be back later." I said and pulled away.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I knew that he didn't want to hear the answer and I just looked at Alice for help.

"We are going shopping. I need to get some new fork's clothes. My LA wardrobe isn't going to stand up to this forks weather" she smiled.

"Who's all going?" he asked and we both knew what he was thinking.

"Just the girl's, but Esme asked me to invite Bella for dinner and games night tonight. She has missed, Bella too." She explained and even I believed her.

"Ok, I guess that means I'm on my own for dinner then." he said looking at me

"Dad, don't worry. I already made some tuna sandwiches for you. They are on the counter and I went shopping today so I'm sure you will find something." I explained.

"Oh, ok then. Not too late, you have school in the morning." He said in a depressing voice.

"I know, dad." I said and gave him another quick hug and we left.

The ride back was quiet for the most part. I thanked her for sticking up for Edward and asked if I really had to go shopping. I didn't think I was up for one of Alice shopping experience and becoming her life sized Barbie doll. Thankfully, she said no that it was just to give Charlie the idea that I wasn't coming to spend time with just Edward. Which was true I really wanted to see the rest of the family. She called Edward to tell him that were on the way to the house, so we wouldn't miss each other. When we pulled into the garage, Edward was waiting and my favourite smile was beaming across his beautiful face. I got butterflies in my stomach as he walked over to the car to open the door for me.

"Alice, can you give as a minute?" he asked and she laughed and danced into the house. I was wondering what was so funny. He closed the door and then looked at me. His eyes were burning with intensity.

"What?" I asked trying to figure out what was so funny. He put his hand on the side of my face, and my heart started racing.

"I missed you. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up." he said.

"It's ok, I know you needed to hunt .I missed you too." I replied and smiled. "What did you need to talk about?" I asked

"Who said I need to talk?" he answered and smiled crookedly.

"I just assumed that you had something to talk about. That's why you asked Alice to leave." I answered.

Then, he leaned down and kissed me passionately. The kiss was much like the one the night before in my room. More intense and wild then he normally allowed and I didn't complain. He pulled back to let me breathe and I leaned back on the car for support, he chuckled and I blushed.

"I missed that" he said and ran his thumb over my cheek. I trembled at his touch, not because his skin was ice cold but because its contact made it fell like I was on fire. I grabbed him, pulled him closer, and started to kiss him again. I was waiting for him to stop as usual, but he didn't. He pushed his body against mine, I got lost in the passion, and my legs started to give out. He wrapped his free hand around my waist to hold me up and I was spinning. He moved his lips to kiss along my jaw line and then down my neck. I was gasping for air by then. I pulled my hand up and wrapped it in his hair. He groaned and moved back to my lips. The hand that wasn't holding me up ran slowly down my body leaving every part he touched tingling. He stopped at my thigh and pulled me closer and I quivered. He started to pull away but I tried to pull him closer he just looked at me and kissed my nose.

"Esme is dieing to see you, we should get inside." He said and I looked down in disappointment. "We will continue this later." He said and smiled.

"You promise?" I asked. Not wanting to take the chance his boundaries would be back up again. He kissed me again and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everybody was in the living room when we got into the house. Everyone, excluding Rosalie, greeted me with hugs. I whispered to Edward "I see some thing's never change," and nodded to Rosalie and he chuckled. I knew she could hear me and as it would be, she glared and stormed out of the room. Emmett shortly followed behind her and his brothers mimicked the crack of a whip. He mumbled something in his defence as he walked off, but we couldn't make it out. Everyone giggled, I was relieved that things seemed almost back to normal. We all got comfortable in the living room, talking and joking around. Edward was reading something in Esme's mind and he said, "Yes, I think I will". I didn't know what he was talking about but it made Esme's face light up. He got up and held out his hand for me. He walked toward the piano and I knew what the Esme had asked him. Esme always loved Edwards playing and Alice complained he hadn't played the whole time they were gone. He pulled me down next to him, kissed my forehead, and started playing.

After about an hour, my stomach, was making it fully aware to everyone in the room that it was time for the human to eat. Edward looked at me and giggled.

"Do you want to go home?, or can I take you out for dinner?' he asked.

"I think it's better if we go out. Alice told Charlie I was eating over here with your family." I answered. I wasn't excited that we had to leave, but I did want some one on one time with Edward. I think he could sense that I wasn't thrilled about going out.

"I could always go get you something or order in? he suggested.

"Who's going to deliver all the way out here?" I snickered.

"Don't you worry about that. Is pizza good? he responded.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said

"Deluxe?" he asked. I nodded and he was gone. I decided to use my time alone for a human moment.

When I walk out of the bathroom, Edward was standing across from the door smiling. I walked over and wrapped my hands around his waist and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"The pizza will be here in about 45 minutes. What do you want to do till then?" he asked. He smiled my favourite smile and leaned down and kissed me.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I stated and laughed. He laughed too, took my hand from his waist, and started for his room. I couldn't believe the change in his attitude toward our physical relationship. We sat down on his couch and he pulled me up so I was resting on his chest. I couldn't stop trying to figure out why Edward had changed the boundaries, if there were any. The thought made my heart start beating all crazy and the butterflies in my stomach flitter.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" he asked. I know my heart had given me away, once again.

"Nothing." I whispered. I knew that he knew, I was lying.

"Bella, what is it? I know it's something. Usually only my lips make your heart beat fanatically like that." I looked up and saw a smile cross his face and I blushed. My cover was blown and I knew he wouldn't drop it until I told him.

"I'm just wondering what…has changed your mind about the…your boundaries?" I said scrambling for the right words. So much for that!. I blushed even redder and I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Oh. I didn't push you too far, did I?" he was serious now.

"No!" I said, a little too abruptly, but he chuckled. " I just don't understand what's changed?". I said hope I didn't give him the impression I didn't want him to.

"Well, the time apart has changed me a little. I'm now more confident of my control. Being without you helped me realise that, I could never completely lose control with you. Don't get me wrong, we still need to be careful. I'm getting more use to the way I can touch you, without breaking you. Seeing Laurent,… kill you in Alice's vision was unbearable. I just kept thinking, if I ever saw you again, if I made it in time, I would never let anything come between us." he answered.

"I always knew you could never hurt me, at least not physically." I said and when I saw the pain my last few words caused him, I regretted them immediately.

"Bella, I never meant…" He tried to say. I interrupted by putting my finger on his lips.

"I know. I don't need to hear it. I know you love me and I love you." I whispered and kissed him. "So, what are the new boundaries?" I asked trying to move things in a more intimate direction.

"How about we just go with the flow. You stop me when we get too far." I suggested.

"Don't hold your breathe!" I said and smiled. He laughed.

" The pizza is going to be here in about 2 minutes." he said and pulled me up off the couch. When we got to the stairs, he pulled me up on his back and in a flash, we were at the door. "I missed that." he said and I laughed. I was quick to notice, when he paid the delivery guy, how he persuaded them to deliver all the way out here. The pizza wasn't even 20 dollars. Edward handed him, what appeared to be, a 100 dollar bill and thanked him.

"See I told you not to worry." he said handing me the pizza.

"Sure, when you have enough money, people will do anything for you." I said as we laughed. He led me to the kitchen and pulled out a chair. I sat down and he went to the fridge to grab me a coke. I ate almost half the pizza as the talked and caught up on what was going on at school. When I was done eating Edward was cleaning up and I told him I would take the rest of the pizza home to Charlie. I was feeling guilty about leaving him alone for dinner and couldn't even imagine what he was going to eat.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked as he walked over and put his arm around me.

"Aw, can you play my lullaby for me again?" I asked, "I missed it." I gave him my best dazzling face, which would normally make him laugh, but he only smiled and pulled me to the piano. We sat side by side on the piano bench, the same as we had earlier when he amazed me with his playing. He played my lullaby and a few others before I realized Esme wasn't in here. I thought she would be in here for sure. When he finished that song I used that as my chance to ask him. "Where are Esme and the rest of your family?".

"They went hunting after I ordered the pizza to give us some time alone." he answered and reached down and entwined our fingers. I pulled my free hand up and placed it on his cheek. I can't believe he's here and still loves me.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world, too have such an amazing guy." I whispered and kissed him.

"As I am the luckiest guy, to have the most amazing women." he whispered back and leaned his forehead down to rest on mine. His smell was intoxicating and I kissed his perfect porcelain lips . I moved my lips down his jaw bone and to his neck, he tasted amazing. I pulled my hands up, locked them in his hair, and continued to kiss down his collarbone. He let out a slight groan and I giggled. He pulled my face up to meet his and our eyes burned in intensity. He kissed me, his touch gave me goose bumps and not because he was cold. He ran his hands down my sides, pulled me up, and rounded so I was sitting on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. My hands ran up his shirt to the collar and I started unbuttoning it. Any male model would sell their soul for this body, actually, that was the price according to Edward. I didn't believe that, he had the most beautiful soul. I kissed his chest and ran my hands up and down from neck to waist. Finally I moved back to his lips, still admiring his perfect chest in my hands. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony and the passion we shared at this moment burned. He pulled away, I was gasping and the room was spinning.

When I locked on his eyes again they looked like they were on fire. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up onto the piano. I brushed across the keys and the sound made me giggle as it was a cliché. He was standing in front of me, holding my hips. He leaned down, kissed my lips and continued to move down. His hands moved up to the bottom of my shirt and froze. His eyes met mine, I knew he was checking to see if he could proceed, I nodded and smiled. Before, I knew it my shirt was gone and he was staring at me. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking, so naturally I pulled my arms up to cover myself. He caught my wrists, kissed each of them, and smiled.

"You are so perfect." he said as he moved his face down and started to kiss my chest. My breathing turned into panting and a slight moan broke through my lips. He paused and in a flash he was pulling my shirt back over my head. I froze and disappointment washed through me. Just then Emmett and Rosalie stopped at the edge of the room and the rest of the family followed. Emmett started laughing, Esme shot him a cold glare, and he stopped.

"Sorry, we thought you would have heard us coming Edward." Esme said in an apologetic tone.

"I guess he was a little preoccupied." Emmett said and started snickering. Alice elbowed him in the ribs. Edward giggled too then I shot him a cold glare. If I could die from embarrassment, I would've.

"I think I should get you home." Edward said. He picked me up and set me on me feet.

"That's a good idea. I told Charlie I wouldn't be out too late." I said, my voice shaking with humiliation. He grabbed my hand and started walking toward the garage.

" I think you might want to go freshen up first." Alice said and I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said and headed for the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I was glad Alice had told me too. I was a mess, my shirt was on inside out and my hair was all over the place. I fixed my hair and shirt and gave myself a few extra minutes to calm down. When the redness in my cheeks started to fade I decided it was time to head back. When I made it to the living room everyone was acting normal again and I was grateful.

"Ready" Edward asked and I nodded.

On the ride back we didn't say much and I was glad. When we pulled up to the house I saw the curtains in the living move and I knew Charlie was watching and waiting.

"I think I should go in alone" I said and kissed him.

"I will be back later." he said and smiled.

I walked into the house and Charlie was sitting on the couch watching the game.

"Hey, dad. How was your night?" I asked and walked over to stand next to the couch.

"Good and you?" He responded.

"I had a great time. Here I brought you some pizza." I said handing him the box.

"Great, thanks." he said and got up to take it to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to head up and have a shower and finish the homework I've been putting off " I said and headed for the stairs.

"Ok, Bells. Night." he said, then went back to his game. I headed up stairs, relieved it was easier than I anticipated. I was sure he was going to hound me with the third degree.

I had a shower and this time, I remembered to grab my pyjamas. When I got back to my room I was sure Edward would be there but he wasn't. I took out my homework and started what I had neglected all weekend. My grades were better then they had ever been. I focused a lot of my time on studying when Edward was gone and one weekend wasn't going to kill my GPA. I only did the things I knew I couldn't get away with putting off. I went to turn my computer on and put my books away. As I expected, there was an e-mail waiting from Renee. I read through it and started my reply. I heard a tap on my window that made me jump out of my seat. I walked over and opened the window and Edward jumped through.

"Hey, what are you doing? Why didn't you just come in?" I asked already knowing it was because of last night.

"I don't want to invade your privacy. Again!" He answered.

"Let's just go back to the way it was before. I will change in the bathroom." I said and giggled.

"Ok, if your sure." he said and went to sit on the bed. I walked over to the computer and finished my email. I went to lay in bed with Edward even though I wasn't tired. I cuddled up to him and he started humming my lullaby. The last thing I remember is him whispering "I love you." and kissed my head.


End file.
